


fives times fabian prewett met andromeda tonks

by dream_another_dream



Series: the fault in our stars [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi, Rare Pairings, black sisters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dream_another_dream/pseuds/dream_another_dream
Summary: A companion piece to my other work, "and one loved her country".
Relationships: Fabian Prewett/Andromeda Black Tonks
Series: the fault in our stars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1334212
Kudos: 11





	fives times fabian prewett met andromeda tonks

1\. 

Fabian Prewett was seven years old and had just discovered _girls_ — well, not that he hadn't seen any before, because his older sister Molly was a girl, but she wasn't really like the girls that he was currently discovering — and found that they did something to his stomach when he talked to them, and wasn't that so strange, and he had told his father that he felt sick when came near girls and his father had only shook his head and laughed —

His uncle Ignatius was getting married. As the only young relatives of the groom, he and Gideon were the ring bearers for the ceremony, and they'd practiced walking down and up the aisle so many times that he swore his feet were getting blisters. The morning of the wedding, the adults had forced them to pose with the flower girls, his sister Molly and two older girls that he didn't recognize, and he picked sullenly at his suit because it _itched_ , except Mother had sternly told him that morning to _behave_ and her wrath was the only thing scarier than boggarts, really.

"I'm hungry," said one the girls he didn't know. She had black hair and a haughty face, and Fabian decided that he didn't really like her.

"Not now, Dromeda," said one of the adults supervising the wedding, an even haughtier-looking woman. 

The girl itched at her arms. "It's digging into my skin," she said.

"Put your arms down, now," said the woman.

The girl put her arms down immediately.

They took a few more pictures, and Fabian was forced to hold hands with the girl called Dromeda. She frowned at him but didn't say anything, and he liked the feeling of his hands around hers, but a few seconds later they broke apart and his mother pulled him to where Molly and his father were waiting, and he didn't see that girl afterwards.


End file.
